


in which thomas isn't a complete ass (but someone else is)

by lovrunitd (vinndetta)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: :/, And i hate him, OOOO anyway, SO, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans James Madison, Transphobia, anyway, bc i felt dysphoric, but in this fic i had to make SOMEONE a butt, but like, gosh this gives me light, hopefully this is ok, i think i might add to this and show why james is trans, i want these two to Support Each Other, i'm marking it complete for now, listen Lee was an ASSHOLE here, listen i wrote this a while ago, not rlly, pls, so i chose lee, transphobic language, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/lovrunitd
Summary: Alex expected Jefferson to do a lot of things after Lee's transphobic remarks towards him. He could laugh at Alex for being such a freak, laugh with Lee at how pathetic Alex looks now, or agree with Lee and make arrogant faces at Alex. Jefferson might even purposely misgender him as well. Hell, Alex could even consider the possibility that Thomas would simply stand there, doing nothing about the situation.The one thing Alex did not expect Jefferson to do was to pull his fist back and slam it onto Lee's face.





	in which thomas isn't a complete ass (but someone else is)

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm yes

If you asked him, Alex would tell you that the day had started out terribly. In his words, it was a “bullshitty jerkbutt day.”

He had woken up late, and yeah, Washington was sure to say that it was okay if he showed up late once in a while, and would probably encourage it. But Alex would not want to miss work - he had to work after all. He was hardworking, one of his only virtues that he stuck to.

John Laurens had been in South Carolina for the past two days, visiting his family. He had been reluctant to let John go, but he had to, and he would feel bad if he had stopped him from visiting. John promised he'd be back as soon as possible, as he had to visit for his sister's birthday. John said that he was able to deal with his homophobic and transphobic parents, and that Alex should focus on his work and don't really worry about John that much.

Alex woke up cold without the body heat of John, and he took one look at the clock and flew off his handle. He didn't expect to wake up this late, but he supposed he deserved it, as he had stayed up really late talking to John and finishing his work. John kept telling him to sleep, but Alex had refused. Alex had brought this upon himself, and Alex kept that in mind as he basically flew across the room trying to get his things together so he could race off to work.

Alex cursed as he realized that the subway that he always rides to work had already left his stop, and he realized that he would need to run to work. He didn't usually do so, even if it was not that far away. He could probably make it there in twenty minutes, maybe ten if he sprinted to work.

It was 9:27 and he was supposed to be at work at 10:00, although he usually showed up at 9:00. Alex raced out of the apartment, and ran down the street.

-

Alex laid his head on the desk. It wasn't because he was tired (but he was, of course, not that he'd admit it), but it was because Charles Lee was being an absolute ass.

Alex was trying to get his debt plan through, but Lee and Jefferson were trying to stop it. Alex hated Jefferson, sure, but Lee was insufferable and Alex couldn't even stand him, to the point where Alex had to sit down and lay down his head to prevent himself from getting a massive headache. It really didn't help that Alex hadn't slept in a while.

"What, giving up, already?" Jefferson snided.

Washington wasn't here, but if he was, he would be reprimanding them for being rude in their debate. Their debates always became unnecessararily heated, and it would end up people (usually Alex and Jefferson) yelling insults at each other that weren't even related to what they were arguing about in the first place. Washington was, unfortunately, preoccupied and so could not come to the meeting.

"Of course, she's just tired of fighting a losing battle."

Alex widened his eyes. She? He knew that Lee was an asshole, but not that much of an asshole to be such a transphobic jerk.

"What, Alexandra, tired of trying to act like a man? You fucking tranny."

Alex bit his lip. How dare Lee. He was ready to go up and beat up Lee for being such an ass to him. He held his ground though, knowing that Washington would be mad at him for starting violence, no matter what the situation was. Washington may understand, but Alex knew Washington was against unnecessary violence, and Alex wasn't sure what his boss considered 'unnecessary violence.'

Alex looked up at Jefferson, who happened to be standing next to Lee. Alex expected Jefferson to do a lot of things after Lee's transphobic remarks towards him. He could laugh at Alex for being such a freak, laugh with Lee at how pathetic Alex looks now, or agree with Lee and make arrogant faces at Alex. Jefferson might even purposely misgender him as well. Hell, Alex could even consider the possibility that Thomas would simply stand there, doing nothing about the situation.

The one thing Alex did not expect Jefferson to do was to pull his fist back and slam it onto Lee's face.

The room descended into chaos as Jefferson's fist hit Lee's face so hard that Lee fell over just from the sheer pressure from the hit. Lee was cursing, Jefferson was fuming, and Alex was gaping.

-

"What is the meaning of this?"

Washington demanded of all three of them. Alex, Jefferson, and Lee were sitting in Washington's office. Jefferson was in the middle while Alex and Lee were on different sides.

Alex was about to speak up when Washington added, “No, son, you cannot answer. Let Jefferson and Lee speak.”

Alex huffed, and slouched in his seat, staring angrily in the corner. He didn’t even do anything this time, and Washington still made him sit here. He was involved, sure, but he hadn’t even taken action.

Jefferson shifted in his seat next to Alex, who could tell even without looking at him. Was he going to say something? Was he going to reason his actions, so that Alex could hear it too? Alex was curious to see what reason Jefferson had for doing so. Was Jefferson going to blame him for everything? There was a possibility.

“Sir, I assure you...” Lee’s voice came in, but was quickly interrupted.

“Lee, be quiet.” Jefferson growled. “Look, sir, I don’t know what you heard, or how much is the truth for that matter.”

“I just know that somehow you and Lee have engaged in violence at the workplace, and somehow Alex is involved, but I am not sure how. Would you care to enlighten me?” Washington’s face was neutral, but Alex could tell that he was disappointed in the three of them for causing such a ruckus.

"Jefferson started it!" Lee quipped. "He landed the first punch!"

"That tells me nothing about what happened. Jefferson, care to explain to me how this entire thing started?"

"I..." Jefferson hesitated. "It was just the usual debate. Alex was pushing to get his plan through, but I was with Lee to stop it."

"Then what? What provoked you to punch Lee?"

"He called me a girl." Alex spit out angrily, not even bothering to look at anyone in the room.

"He... what?" A look of disbelief and shock crossed over onto Washington's face until he wiped the expression off his face to maintain neutrality.

"Sir, if I may." Jefferson stood up.

Washington nodded.

"I was just attacking Alex's debt plan. It has several flaws that I felt needed to be fixed before it could be passed. Alex was arguing, like usual."

Alex closed his eyes shut tightly.

"Lee then... used female pronouns for Alex."

Jefferson looked down at Alex, who then looked up at him. His face held no expression, but his eyes were soft, almost as if he pitied him. Alex scoffed and looked down at the floor. He didn't need pity.

"Lee, is this true?" Washington's voice was strained, as if he was trying to keep calm.

Obnoxious laughter rang through the room.

"Yeah, is that a problem? Alexandra's a girl, after all."

The sound of a chair being shoved back quickly made Alex jump. He looked up to see Washington's hand holding onto Jefferson's hand, which was formed into a fist. Jefferson was about to punch Lee again, but Washington stood up and stopped him, Alex realized.

"Do you see this? This impudent asshole! Washington, you must control these freaks in the workplace." Lee stood up, and backed away from Jefferson. "This man is a threat, and that girl there is delusional if she thinks she's a boy."

"Lee..." Washington growled.

"Sir?" Lee's voice was smug.

"Get the fuck out of here, and don't ever dare show your face around here again unless you want me to kick your fucking ass all the way to fucking England."

"Sir!"

"Get. Out."

-

Both Jefferson and Washington had sat back down. Lee had long since fled the room in terror. Alex's leg was jittery, moving up and down due to his nerves. The room was silent for a long time, until someone broke the silence.

"Jefferson, Hamilton."

"Yes, sir?" Both voices responded.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. I'm afraid transphobic remarks will not be tolerated here."

Jefferson nodded, but Alex simply stared into nothing.

"But, you must understand, Jefferson, that I cannot let violence happen in the workforce either." Washington said with a heavy tone.

"Of course, sir."

"Jefferson, just don't come to work for the next three days. You will recieve pay. Try not to punch anyone in the face at work again, even if it is someone like Lee."

"Thank you for your generosity, sir."

"Hamilton, I'm sorry that Lee was like this. Rest assured that if anyone makes any more remarks like that, you can always come to me and I will take care of it."

The both numbly nodded.

"You're both dismissed. Son, take the day off as well."

Alex was too bothered to say anything about being called son.

-

Jefferson was already halfway down the hall when Alex had stepped outside of Washington's office. Alex had to run to catch up with the taller man, who seemed not to want to talk to Alex.

"Jefferson!" He called out, in order to try to stop Jefferson. To his surprise, Jefferson stopped, turning around. Alex found himself face-to-chest with Jefferson. Alex stepped back, looking up at Jefferson.

"What do you want now." The question was posed more as a statement, and Alex tilted his head.

"Jefferson, I know we've had disagreements in the past-"

"Look, Hamilton, I'm a busy person."

"You just got basically suspended from work."

"That's besides the point. I don't have time to just stand here and listen to you. Get to the point."

"Look, it's just..." Alex fidgeted, scratching the back of his head. "I appreciate what you did." Alex never would have thought those words would come out of his mouth, much less towards Jefferson himself. He had to choke back a laugh at the thought of them getting along.

"What do you mean?" Jefferson scoffed. His puffy hair was huge and seemed to loom over him, so Alex glanced away.

"Punching Lee... it's just... not a lot of people would punch someone in the face just because they said something like that-"

Before Alex knew what was happening, Jefferson grabbed his shoulders and made Alex look at him. Alex could see that his eyes were expressing a very strong emotion of anger, although not towards him for once.

"Hamilton, listen, we may not get along, but I am not going to let a transphobic asshole think that he can do what the hell he wants. I'm not the only one that feels that someone has to knock you down from your gigantic ego, but there is no way in hell I am letting someone else do that to you besides me, especially with such comments."

Jefferson grimanced. Alex laughed.

"So you're the only one who can knock me down a peg?"

"Shut up, Hamilton." Jefferson's eyes darted away from Alex's face.

"Don't tell me you're starting the 'talk less, smile more, Hamilton' thing that Burr did a couple years back."

Jefferson rolled his eyes, and pushed Alex away from him. They continued walking down the hall, in peace. There were no screams, no suppressed anger, and no passive-aggressiveness. They were walking peacefully, as if they were friends. If anyone, even Alex from this morning, could see them now, they'd all be wondering if this was a prank or illusion.

And maybe, just maybe, Alex could get used to Jefferson - no, Thomas - being nice for once.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @vinndetta !!!
> 
> oh also????? i'm marking this complete but i didn't explain the trans madison part. if i have an idea i might write it but otherwise this is complete
> 
> thanks for reading!! leave kudos/comments, pls, if u liked it P LS I BEG


End file.
